


An Ordinary Man

by booksblanketsandtea



Category: My Fair Lady (1964)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksblanketsandtea/pseuds/booksblanketsandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza ponders on her dear Professor Higgins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary Man

He was just an ordinary man.

And yet, so very…  _different_. He was just so _cruel!_ Mean and sarcastic; though quite witty, and surprisingly charming at times... his manner could perhaps even (at a pinch) be described as  _funny!_ Though not by her, certainly.

He said he treated everyone as equals- and she had to admit, it was true. He treated the Queen as though she were a lowly flower seller and a lowly flower seller as though she were the Queen, depending on the manner and smarts of the girl. He was kind to those who he felt had earned his gentility, and especially cruel to those who deserved it. He was not overly tall or short, his hair was not bright or dull; it was a plain black, and lacked all manner of curl or wave that would give it character. His eyes were a dark blue, with nothing overly unusual about them, save their sharpness and keen gaze. He dressed plainly enough, prefering comfort over the latest fashions. He did not look for attention, at least, no more than any other man did. Henry Higgins was, overall, a rather _ordinary_ man.

 

And  _yet_ …

 


End file.
